Ua Hopa
by Poohbear-29
Summary: This is just straight H/C because I thought McGarrett got off way to easy after the plane crash and fight with Wo Fat.


Tag-Ua Hopa

Author-Winnie

Rating-T

Disclaimer-hold no rights...just like to play around

Comments-Well, it's me...and I need my Steve H/C and this one seemed to scream for it so here's my take on it from the point where Steve leaves Wo Fat in jail

Danny watched as Steve McGarrett walked slowly toward him and wondered just how the man was staying on his feet. He didn't know the full story yet, but he knew McGarrett had landed, well more like crashed the plane, and yet he was showing very little sign that anything was wrong. At least that's what Steve, thought, but his partner knew him well enough to know he'd be wearing cargo pants.

"You didn't have to wait for me, Danny," McGarrett said, but his eyes told a different story and Williams smiled as he opened the car door.

"And you didn't have to wear cargo pants, Steven," Williams said as the SEAL muffled a small groan when he sat in the passenger seat. The fact that McGarrett hadn't wanted to drive spoke volumes and Danny wondered just how long he could keep up the act. "Where too?"

"Home," McGarrett answered and knew he should file his report, but right now every part of him ached.

"You sure? You look like you went five rounds with a grizzly," the Jersey native said and climbed into the driver's seat.

"No grizzly, just a plane crash and Wo Fat," McGarrett said, resting his head against the side window and closing his eyes.

"Whoa, the plane crash I knew about, but Wo Fat," Williams asked and drove out of the parking spot.

"He wasn't happy about being brought in...the man's got moves," the SEAL answered tiredly.

"But you took him down?"

"Didn't have much choice."

"You could have just cold-cocked the SOB."

"I thought you were the 'talk them down' kind of guy?"

"I used to be until I met the man who invented cold-cocked," Williams observed.

"It saves time and energy," McGarrett told him and rubbed his forehead.

"You all right?"

"Think so...nothing a week in bed wouldn't fix," Steve answered.

"Why don't you go ahead and sleep. I'll wake you when we get to your place," Williams offered.

"Sounds good...thanks, Danno."

"That I didn't miss," Williams mumbled softly and shook his head. He kept glancing at his passenger and wondered if he should make a detour and hit Queens before taking the man home and unconsciously took the turn onto the street that led away from McGarrett's house and would bring them closer to the hospital.

**5050505050**

Steve knew something was wrong, but hated admitting that he was hurting. He kept his head pressed against the window and held his breath as the car bounced over a pothole. His head pounded and his abdomen and chest ached with every breath he took, forcing him to admit, at least to himself, that he needed to see a doctor. He felt the car come to a stop and opened his eyes to see the red light ahead of them.

"Steve, are you..."

"Danny, something's wrong," McGarrett managed between ragged breaths.

"I know...we're almost there. Just hold on a few more minutes, Partner," Williams said, looking in both directions before pulling into the intersection and speeding toward the hospital as his friend struggled for every breath.

McGarrett didn't have the energy to acknowledge his friends words as he fought to stay conscious. Every breath felt like someone was driving a knife through his ribs. He felt Danny's hand on his arm as the car made a sharp turn and cried out as the seat belt held him in place. He felt the car come to a jolting stop and turned as Williams spoke.

"We're here...stay put and I'll get a doctor!"

"I can..."

"Shut up and breathe!" Williams snapped and exited the car. He ran to the ER doors and ignored the people inside as he looked at the lineup at the triage nurse's desk. "I need a stretcher!"

"Sir, you need to..."

"Detective Danny Williams with Five-O. I've got an injured man in my car and you damn well better get someone out here right now!" Williams said and turned to find McGarrett enter through the sliding doors. He quickly moved to his side and supported him as he snapped. "I told you to stay in the damn car!"

"Sorry, figured it was busy he...here," McGarrett said as a nurse moved out from behind the desk and motioned for an orderly to bring a gurney.

"What happened?" the woman asked.

"A plane crash, headlong rush through the jungle while people try to kill you, and hand-to-hand combat...a normal day in the life of Steve McGarrett," Williams snapped.

"Dan...ny, sh...shut up," McGarrett said as Williams and the nurse eased him onto the gurney. His breathing grew even more ragged until the nurse raised the head of the bed. It helped, but he knew from experience it was only a stopgap measure, one that wouldn't last long.

"Craig, put him in Trauma One," the nurse ordered and turned to the desk as she helped the orderly. "Janet, have Dr. Wong paged immediately."

Steve could barely hear the voices above the roaring in his ears as he struggled to breathe. He thought he heard the woman tell Williams he'd have to wait outside, but every bit of strength he had left went into breathing through the pain. He kept his eyes closed, but opened them when the nurse checked his eyes.

"Commander McGarrett, my name is Josie and I'm one of the ER nurses. Dr. Wong will be here in a minute, but I'm starting an IV," Josie Walker explained as a second nurse joined her and began hooking up monitors as the ER resident entered the room.

"What do we have, Josie?" Lee Wong asked and looked at the readings.

"He was just brought in. Detective Williams is giving the information at the desk, but he did say the Commander was involved in a plane crash and a fight amongst other things," the nurse explained as Wong listened to McGarrett's chest.

"Commander, I'm going to put you on oxygen," the second nurse said as Wong continued his examination.

"We may be dealing with a punctured lung," the ER resident said and looked at the head nurse. He told the nurses what he needed and looked at McGarrett once he finished his examination. "Commander, we're going to insert a chest tube and that should help relieve some of the pressure you're feeling. I'm having the nurse give you something for pain and I'll be injecting a local in the area where the tube will go. Just relax and we'll get you taken care of."

Steve nodded and closed his eyes as pain and weariness washed over him. He felt the doctor's hands prodding his ribs while the nurse injected something into his IV. It must have been the promised pain medication because there seemed to be a lessening of the agony that had been with him since putting Wo Fat in his cell. He felt Wong insert the tip of a needle on his upper right side and the sting of the freezing agent being injected. Darkness reached for him and he embraced it as the medical staff took over.

**5050505050 **

Danny strode back and forth in front of Trauma One as he waited for word on his friend. He ran his fingers through his hair and kept glancing at the clock as seconds turned into minutes, and still no word from the doctor who'd entered the trauma room within minutes of their arrival. He'd spoken to the nurse at the ER desk and filled in everything he could about Steve McGarrett before calling Chin and telling him what had happened after they'd put Wo Fat in jail.

Chin was with Kono and Danny had a feeling they were having a cousin-to-cousin chat about Kono's involvement with Adam Noshimuri. Danny wasn't sure who he felt sorry for in this case because Noshimuri was tied to The Yakuza while Kono was a cop. They were at opposite ends of the spectrum. He'd promised to call Chin back as soon as he had anything to report.

Danny's mouth was dry and he wanted the biggest damn cup of coffee he could find, but he didn't want to leave in case the doctor came out to tell him about McGarrett. He glanced at the clock over the main desk and realized nearly and hour had passed since his arrival and still nothing from McGarrett's room. He shoved off the wall and reached for the door, but stopped when it opened and a man, slightly shorter than he was, stepped out.

"Doc, how's Steve?"

"Who are you?" Wong asked as he walked to the desk.

"Detective Danny Williams. Steve's my partner and I need to know what's wrong with him."

"He's bruised from head to toe and probably has several cracked and broken ribs on his right side. We'll know more after portable x-ray is through with him."

"He was having trouble breathing," Williams said.

"Chalk that up to a punctured lung and Commander McGarrett is lucky he came in when he did," Wong told him and filled out several forms before handing them back to the nurse.

"Can I see him?"

"For a few minutes, but he should be resting, Detective," Wong explained.

"I'll make sure he does," Williams vowed.

"Does he have any next of kin who can sign the admission and release papers?"

"I can sign them. I hold his medical power of attorney," Williams answered and took the papers from the nurse.

"Thank you, Detective," the nurse said when he handed them back to her.

"Doc, how bad?"

"I thought I already answered that when I told you about the puncture lung and bruises?"

"You did, but I'm talking about how long he has to stay here because Steve McGarrett is not the world's most patient patient," Williams said.

"Well, the chest tube will be in for several days. Depending on what else we find I'd say he'll be here for a few days after that," Wong answered as they walked toward the trauma room.

"Hell, so expect him to start fighting as soon as you remove the chest tube," Williams warned.

"Surely Commander McGarrett wouldn't go against medical advice?"

"I can tell you've never met him before, but if you talk to the other staff members you'll get a better understanding of Steve McGarrett...AKA Super-SEAL," Williams explained when they reached the closed door.

"I always thought SEALs were a myth? You know like in the movies where the guy tells the people he rescues they don't exist."

"Believe me they exist and I'm saddled with the most stubborn, obstinate SEAL ever born," the Jersey native told him. "I t wouldn't surprise me if he went AWOL at some point."

"It sounds like I should put him in lock down," Wong said, only half joking.

"Wouldn't work and would just make life miserable for your staff," Williams said and pushed the door open while Dr. Wong moved to a curtained off area a short distance away.

Steve rested on the bed, his face turned slightly away from the door as a nurse checked the readouts on the equipment attached to his body. He recognized the woman as being the same one who'd helped him get McGarrett on a gurney and into the trauma room. Danny winced when he saw the tube leading into McGarrett's chest and unconsciously rubbed his own side as he moved to the bed. "How's he doing?"

"I'm good, Danny," McGarrett lied and smiled sheepishly at his friend.

"And in full Super-SEAL mode I see," Williams said.

"Sorry, must be the drugs," McGarrett said.

"I take it you're getting the good shit," Williams said and saw the nurse smile. "You know, one of these days, you're going to forget to tell us you're injured and we'll find you face down in your Wheaties."

Steve smiled weakly at his friend, grateful that Danny was being Danny and hoped the man never changed. Well, maybe he could stop talking so much when they were in the car, but, if not, he could put up with it.

"What are you thinking about, Steven?" Williams asked.

"Do me a favor, Danny."

"Name it," Williams said.

"Don't ever change who you are."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to start wearing cargo pants or swimming a marathon every morning. Oh, and if I ever start using SEAL terminology then shoot me," the Jersey native told him.

"Where's my gun?" McGarrett asked.

"What for?"

"You told me to watch my six," the injured man answered with a slight grin.

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't remember that," Williams said and turned as the door opened.

"Detective, you'll have to leave," the nurse told him.

"I'll see you in a little while," Williams told his partner. He exited the room as an x-ray technician wheeled the portable machine inside, and went in search of a coffee. He found a vending machine and wrinkled his nose while he searched his pockets for change.

"You might want to re-think that option."

Danny turned to find Chin holding a large cup of coffee from the deli down the street and reached gratefully for the cup. "Thanks...I thought you were going to wait for my call?"

"I was, but I figured you could probably use a coffee," Chin said. "How's Steve?"

"He's got a few new accessories and they're doing x-rays right now," Williams said.

"Did he say anything about what happened in Osaka?"

"Not yet. After he made sure Wo Fat was locked up he just seemed to run out of energy. He said he wanted to go home, but I knew something wasn't right and headed here instead. Steve woke up just before we arrived and was having trouble breathing."

"Punctured lung?"

"Yeah," Williams answered.

"Ouch," Chin said and took a sip of his coffee. "What else did the doc have to say?"

"Just that he's bruised over most of his upper body and has some broken ribs," Williams said and explained everything Wong had told him about Steve and approximately how long they were going to be keeping him.

"That's not going to be easy once they take out the chest tube," Chin observed.

"Tell me about it," Williams said. "Where's Kono?"

"She went to talk to Adam Noshimuri," Chin answered, his voice filled with disgust.

"I can't believe he's the man she's been secretly seeing. She knows how dangerous The Yakuza is, especially when it comes to cops," Williams said.

"Tell me about it. I tried to talk her out of going to see him tonight, but she's as stubborn..."

"As you are," the Jersey native said with a hint of humor.

"Runs in the family and was a prerequisite for joining Five-O," Chin said as Danny moved past him.

"Looks like x-ray is finished," Williams said and walked toward Trauma One with Chin at his side. They entered to find Steve sitting up, his eyes glazed from the pain meds he'd been given.

"Hey, Boss," Chin said and shook his head as McGarrett tried to put the side down on the gurney. "Going somewhere?"

"Trying to, but I can't find the release for this damn thing," McGarrett answered.

"Where were you headed?" Williams asked.

"Danny, what goes in has to come out eventually. Please tell me I don't need to teach you biology 101?"

"No, but do I need to teach you the dos and don't of chest tubes?" Williams snapped. "Stay put and I'll get the nurse."

Steve lay back and closed his eyes as he waited for the nurse. Once she arrived he smiled and told her what was wrong and knew he wasn't going to be allowed out of bed to take care of it on his own. He didn't miss the smirk that passed between his teammates and hated the smug look on their faces when the nurse came back.

"Gentlemen, you'll have to leave for a few minutes," Josie ordered.

"No problem, I'm sure Steve would rather have you help him than one of us," Williams teased.

"Danny, shut the hell up," McGarrett spat and waited for the two men to leave. It didn't take long to do what he had to do and was left alone. His mind wandered back to the fight he had with Wo Fat and he hoped the man was as uncomfortable as he was.

"Commander, I looked at your x-rays and you do have three broken ribs on your right side. You've also got a hairline fracture in your right wrist so we'll be putting it in a cast. Aside from that, you're dealing with a lot of deep bruising and although painful it should heal in a couple of weeks. There's also extensive bruising to your lower back. Do you know how that happened?"

"Probably happened during the fight...think I may have hit a tree once or twice," McGarrett answered.

That would explain the splinters I found," Wong said. They're not serious, but we'll keep an eye out for infection. Now I've spoken with the staff and they're just waiting on a room for you so just relax and let them know if you need something for pain," Wong told him.

"I will...thanks, Doc," McGarrett said and closed his eyes while the doctor wrote up new instructions on his chart.

"Can we come back in?" Williams asked and the nurse told them they could until McGarrett's room was ready. "What did the doc have to say?"

"Broken ribs and bruises and I'll be sore for a while," McGarrett answered.

"That's putting it mildly," Chin told him.

"You two should go home," the SEAL ordered.

"Trying to get rid of us already?" Williams asked.

"Wouldn't you, Brah, look at the nurses they have here," Chin teased.

"He's not in any shape to handle them, so maybe I should stick around..."

"Get him out of here, Chin," McGarrett said.

"You heard him, Danny, let's go," Chin said and motioned for the other man to follow him.

"Steve, have them call if you need anything," Williams ordered.

"I will," McGarrett said and sighed tiredly when they left. He looked at the equipment he was connected too and knew there was no way of escaping until they took out the tube. He closed his eyes and shifted on the bed, and succeeded in awakening the pain that had been reduced to a dull ache. He held his right arm tight against his side and opened his eyes when a young man entered the room.

"Commander, I'm here to put a cast on your wrist," the man said as he pulled a cart closer to the bed.

Steve simply nodded and closed his eyes while his wrist was taken care of. He jerked several times, but nodded that he was all right. He heard the nurse enter the room and opened his eyes.

"Commander, your room is ready. Do you want something for pain?"

"I'm..."

"Take it, Commander, you're not fooling anyone," the young man said.

Steve knew he was right, but hated admitting that he needed help. He nodded toward the nurse who left the room and returned just as the man finished applying the cast. He watched her inject the medication into his IV just as an orderly entered the room.

"Commander, Paul will take you upstairs now," Josie explained as she handed off the chart. She helped put the mobile equipment on the bed and pushed the gurney into the hallway.

Steve closed his eyes as the gurney was wheeled toward the elevators and felt the shot he'd been given take effect. He knew it would make him sleepy, but didn't want to give in until he was settled in his room. It didn't take long to reach his floor and he heard the orderly speaking with the nurse at the desk.

"He'll be in room 316," Donna Warren said and came out to help with the patient and the equipment. "Hello, Commander, my name is Donna and I'm one of the night shift nurses here at Queens. Why don't we get you to your room and I'll get a set of vitals on you. Then you can get some sleep."

"Sounds good," McGarrett told her. Once inside the room he was transferred to the more comfortable bed and the blankets were lifted over him. Steve felt the nurse take his vitals and check the tube and IV lines before opening his eyes and smiling at her.

"All right, Commander, the call button is right here on the rail so just push it if you need anything. Please don't try getting out of bed on your own and I'll bring you a glass of ice water," Donna told him.

"Thanks," McGarrett said and closed his eyes as the orderly wheeled the gurney out of the room. He felt every ache, but with the meds he'd been given it was more of a nuisance than real pain.

Steve thought about the scene at the airport when he'd brought Wo Fat in and frowned as he tried to think clearly, but sleep beckoned to him. He knew he had to talk to Kono and find out just how far things had gone between her and Adam Noshimuri. He knew it was none of his business, but Kono was part of his Ohana and he planned to watch out for her.

**5050505050 **

Kono walked along the beach, her feet bare as the waves slowly tickled her toes. It was warm, with a gentle breeze blowing in from the ocean, and she wished she could turn back the clock and change what had happened. She knew Adam was trying to cut ties to The Yakuza, but after what happened tonight, she wasn't sure she could trust him.

Not that she blamed him for wanting Wo Fat dead after what he'd done to his father, God knows she'd probably do the same if someone hurt her Ohana. The problem was she was a cop, a damn good one too, but her instincts told her Adam was really trying to turn his life around. Could she really turn away from him now, when it seemed he needed her the most? If she found out he was lying she not only could, she would.

Kono looked up as a flock of birds flew overhead and realized she was close to Queens. Visiting hours were probably over, but if she played her cards right, she could probably get in to see Steve. The problem was, she wasn't sure she was ready to face him now that her relationship with Adam was out in the open. Might as well face the music while he was under the influence of heavy drugs.

**5050505050**

Sleep hadn't lasted long, and Steve opened his eyes when he heard the door open. He smiled when Kono stepped into the room and glanced at the clock over the door. It was after midnight and he knew Kono had used her badge to get here.

"Hey, Boss, how are you feeling?"

"Hopefully not a bad as I look," he answered.

"You look a little pale...except for the bruises," the woman said and moved to sit in the chair by the bed. "I can come back tomorrow if you'd rather sleep."

"That's okay...the nurse will be in shortly to check the IV and tubes," McGarrett told her and watched as she glanced out the window before looking back at him. "You here to come clean about Adam?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you, but I knew you'd try to talk me out of it," Kono said.

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"A couple of months," she answered and slapped her hands on her bare leg. "I'm a grown woman, Steve, and I'm old enough to choose who I go out with."

"I know and I'm not judging you. I just want you to be careful, okay?"

"I am...I don't know if I'm going to see him again."

"Because of what happened today?"

"That's part of it...I just don't know if I can trust him. He said he was cutting ties with The Yakuza, yet the minute he wanted revenge he called on them," Kono snapped and stood up. She paced back and forth between the bed and the door before turning and making her way back to the bed. "He told me he wanted out, Steve, and I let him into my heart..."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, no, maybe...I don't know, Steve. I thought I did, but trust is something I need from him and I don't have that. He tied me up and left me there and went after Wo Fat. I can't help wondering if he would have killed you if you refused to turn him over."

"We'll never know the answer to that now, Kono, but you need to do what's right for you. I'm not going to tell you how dangerous The Yakuza is, but promise me you'll be careful with Adam and don't let him fool you into thinking he's changed. Trust your instincts," McGarrett warned.

"I will...I should let you sleep," Kono said.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you going to go home and get some sleep?"

"I'm going home...not sure about the sleep part," Kono said and kissed him before leaving the room.

Steve closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him once more. Kono was smart and if she trusted her instincts she'd be fine, but he'd keep an eye on Adam Noshimuri just in case.

**5050505050 **

After spending eight days in the hospital, Steve was never so glad to see his home. Williams had picked him up, taking his scripts and discharge papers before making sure Steve understood they would not be stopping by the office or anywhere else except the pharmacy to fill his prescriptions. He'd made sure Steve stayed in the car while he went into the store and picked up everything they needed.

Danny pulled the car to a stop and exited the car, smiling when the door to Steve's house opened and Grace ran toward him. He scooped her up, hugged her, and placed her back on the ground as he spoke. "Hey, Monkey."

"Where's Uncle Steve?" Grace asked and opened the door for the injured man. "Hi, Uncle Steve, I'm going to be the best nurse you ever had."

"I bet you are," McGarrett said and gingerly eased his way out of the car. He smiled as Grace took his hand and began leading him toward the door.

"Mommy's making lunch...ham and cheese sandwiches and some kind of soup with lots of vegetables; I made lemonade to go with it and I squeezed the lemons myself."

"That's great, Grace," McGarrett said as they entered the house and she led him toward the back patio.

"Mommy says you need some sun because you were stuck in the hospital. Charles is sleeping in your room."

Steve smiled as he listened to the little girl and basked in the glow of her attention. She was so much like her father and he wondered if Danny had talked as much when he was a child.

"Welcome home, Steve," Rachel said and gently hugged him before motioning toward the table. "I hope it's all right that we're here?"

"You're welcome here any time, Rachel," Steve assured her as Kono and Chin joined them.

"Good to see you home, Boss," Kono said and took a seat at the table.

"Thanks, Kono, it's good to be home," McGarrett assured her and smiled as Grace placed a plate in front of him and made sure he had sandwiches while Rachel served the soup.

They ate the meal and relaxed while talking about everyday things until Rachel excused herself and said she had to get Grace and Charles home before Stan got home. Danny walked them out to Rachel's car, hugged his daughter and assured her he'd pick her up from school the next day. He returned to the back deck and sat down as Steve started telling them how he'd finally managed to track Wo Fat to Osaka, Japan.

"So, you still have no idea who or what Shelburne is?" Williams asked.

"No, but I called Joe and told him I need to see him. He's flying in next week," McGarrett answered.

"You know you're supposed to be on sick leave for the next month," Chin advised.

"I don't plan on doing anything except talking to him. It's time to put Shelburne to rest once and for all," the SEAL said.

"Speaking of rest...you should get some," Williams said and stood up. "Come on, Super-SEAL, time for meds and bed."

"You won't get any arguments from me...today, but remember, tomorrow is another day," McGarrett said and smiled when Williams rolled his eyes. He took the pills and made his way into the house, content with the knowledge that Wo Fat was behind bars where he belonged.

The End!


End file.
